Welcome to hell rewrite
by Black snake eyes
Summary: So you're a freaking smart 16 year old girl with pink hair, you just signed a contract to teach in konoha high while you were drunk.   What's a girl to do hide and pray?
1. Chapter 1

**I know you all hate me right now, right? **

**Well suck it up, I don't want to hear anything, I just didn't like where this was going anymore, so I decided to rewrite it, very simple actually. **

**I don't like bashing, bashing will result into me being mad or depressed which will result in no updates….GOT THAT! **

Konoha high school was an ordinary high school, just like all the others.

Every morning students would come to follow the lessons, some with a little more enthusiasm, than others. And every evening the same students would go home. Some with a good or a bad test, others with a full week of detention and who stayed after school hours for their club meetings.

Just an ordinary school, with ordinary students. Who knew that the next morning would bring a huge surprise with it, a surprise that would change some of the student's lives?

Next morning

Students filled the hallways, girls standing against their lockers squealing about some fresh new gossip, guys trying to act cool while leaning against the walls. Others, still outside smoking a little before class, and some would even go to class early to save the good seats.

In the hallway the warning bell sounded, making the teenagers scurry around and look for their homeroom class. In a matter of seconds the hallway looked deserted only leaving a student or two who were still calmly walking to their class, despite the second bell that could ring at any moment.

One of the students walked past the door that led towards the principal's office, paying no attention to it. But none of these students had the slightest idea that behind that door a distressed girl was trying to get her aunt to reason herself.

"You're kidding right?" The pink haired girl looked at her aunt, desperately searching for anything that could indicate her aunt was just messing with her. Unfortunately for her, the middle aged woman in front of her was dead serious. Pure business could be seen on her face, her amber eyes didn't betray anything, except annoyance for her little niece.

"No I'm not." Her voice was stern; she didn't expect any resistance, not from anyone.

"How could you, I didn't even wanted to do this in the first place." The young girl's voice sounded desperate.

The older woman sighed, flipping her blond hair back she fixed her gaze on her little pink haired niece. "I'm sorry Sakura, but you signed the contract."

"B-but I was drunk, you could've given me a contract to become a pole dancer and I would've still signed it. It's just not fair." The pinkette recalled the previous night, the same night her supposedly loving aunt backstabbed her, the same night she drank alcohol, for the first and definitely last time in her life, and the same night her life ended.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but there is nothing I can do, you signed the contract."

"B-But Tsunade, please don't do this to me." Her voice sounded pleading, her green, emerald like eyes were trying to win her back over, and trying to get her out of this mess.

"You know those tricks won't work on me Sakura and you still have to do this. You know what happens if you break a contract."

"Yeah, yeah I know what happens, but still I don't want to. I've other more _important_ things I need to take care of." The teenage girl wrapped her arms before her chest and tried to stand tall.

"No you don't Sakura, and besides you know that you're free for at least half a year." Tsunade had a smug look on her face.

"But please Tsunade, don't let me do this." Sakura was only this far away from begging her aunt. She didn't want this, she really didn't. Tears were treating to fall from her eyes.

Suddenly the young pink haired girl was lifted by her collar of her T-shirt by a very pissed of Tsunade. The girl eyes widened and she opened her mouth, trying to get words to form. But she stayed silent when a furious blonde smacked her across the face.

"What the hell, this isn't the Sakura I used to know. What happened to my fearless and suborn niece? Where did the girl go that used to admire me, the girl that could take anything thrown at her? Well where did she go, cause all I see is a weak, pathetic girl." Tsunade's amber eyes were filled with fire, she wasn't letting the pinkette get of that easily.

The young girl was surprised by her aunt's words, to be honest, they hurt. How could she say something like that? She was the one that got drunk every night, because she couldn't handle the stress about being a principal. She was the one that needed help, not her.

"She's still here." Sakura said with determination in her voice. Her emerald eyes clashed with brown ones.

"Then why don't you take this like a man?" The blond spat out.

"Because I'm a girl." A slight smirk appeared on the girls face.

A fine blond eyebrow started to have a slight thick, and the grip on the girl's collar got tighter; "Well then pretend that you're a guy."

"I still won't do it." The pinkette hissed out, her eyes glaring at her aunt's form.

"Give me one reason why." Tsunade brought Sakura's face closer to her own, until they were almost nose to nose.

The pinkette seemed to ponder for a few moments until she spoke. "I'm still underage."

The slight thick in her eyebrow turned into a full-blown twitch. "That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." The pink girl shot back.

"It doesn't in your case."

"So I'm a special case right now. Listen Tsunade, I didn't spend 3 years in the university to get a job this bad."

The older woman's eyes narrowed, "This job isn't bad, and now you see why you're a special case. "

"No actually I can't see it, and this job does suck. I'm surprised this school hasn't gone bank rubbed yet."

"Sakura, you're a sixteen year old girl, who already graduated from the university. You're a child genius; you're even smarter than an Uchiha or a Hyuuga. And those clans only exist of geniuses."

"It's not like I chose for it."

The older woman sighed, she let go of her nieces T-shirt, making her stumble back a few steps before regaining her balance.

"Look Sakura, you shouldn't be the one begging me. I should be the one begging you. I really need your help and I don't know anyone else who can take on this job."

"Let me tell you this again Tsunade, I. Don'...This. Was that clear enough?"

"Actually no, but I can assure you that this job isn't that bad." She sat down in the big chair behind her bureau, tucking both of her hand under her chin. "Just look at me, you see how far I've come." She turned around in her chair, spreading her arms, trying to make her niece realize that everything in this building belonged to her, and only her. "So tell me Sakura, if you look at me, what do you see."

"A woman who's in her menopause." Sakura answered without hesitation. No sign of fear could be detected in her eyes, or voice.

Tsunade's eyes got wide, before narrowing again." I'm not old you stupid girl!" Her voice was full of rage and her eyes promised death.

"You said that yourself Tsunade-shisou, I merely mentioned that you aren't twenty anymore." Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders, but if you looked closely you could see the taunting smirk.

Tsunade let herself fall back in her seat. "I know, I know….God I need my sake." She said, while reaching for one of the drawers on her bureau.

"Don't worry shisou, everyone gets old." Sakura walked towards her aunt, until she stood right behind the chair. Sundae turned around in her chair. "I told you I'm not old!"

"_Sure you aren't_ Tsunade." Sarcasm was clear in her voice. The older woman tried to talk back, but was silenced by her niece. "But you know what they say the age of the body follows the age of the mind." A bright smile came onto the teenagers face and Tsunade couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, you're right….but you're still not getting out of this contract."

The smile instantly fell. "Come on, you know I'm not old enough to do that kind of job."

"Sakura, I know you can do this, you aren't my niece for nothing."

"Now you're exaggerating a little bit Shisou, although I really appreciate the fact that you think so highly of me, we both know that I'm nowhere capable of helping you out."

"Yes you are Sakura, look at this you don't have a job at the moment and you're about to run out of money. I'm offering you a thing to pass your time with, and if you do this I'm letting you live with me until further notice."

Sakura still looked doubtful, but Tsunade caught her small hesitation. _'Now or never she thought.'_

In a flash Tsunade was in front of the stunned pinkette, pushing her out of her office, and through different hallways.

"Hey wait, what are you doing? I haven't decided anything yet!" The girl tried her best to break free from her shisou's hold, but the older woman's grip was to strong. They walked through the hallways. The same kind of hallways Sakura desperately tried to forget.

They stopped before a blue door. Tsunade turned towards her niece. "You can still go back if you want to." Tsunade asked hesitantly, although she needed help, she wasn't about to force her only and favorite niece into doing something she didn't want.

Sakura looked past her shisou, towards the blue door and gulped. Slowly, she looked back at Tsunade and nodded.

Tsunade smiled and pulled the pinkette into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered. She pulled back, "Ready?"

"Yes" she said with a determined look in her eyes.

Tsunade turned around and opened the door, Sakura following right after. She felt that, the moment she walked through that door, she entered hell. She knew that there was no turning back now. She needed to face her fears, she needed to face, the hell of high school.

"Listen up little shit's I got you're new teacher with me her name is Sakura Haruno, be nice." Tsunade turned back towards her and gestured to the small bag that leaned against the teacher's desk.

"That's all your stuff you'll need from now on, if something's wrong, go to Shizune k, good luck." Sakura nodded and watched as her aunt left the classroom, going back towards her office, she was still the principal of Konoha high after all.

Slowly Sakura turned towards the class, or her potential doom that she was supposed to teaching for the first hour. Her gaze looked over the students that were looking at her with looks of distrust, disbelief and shock.

The only thing that went through her mind right now; _'Kami have mercy.' _

**So I hope this chapter was better than the first one, you know of the other version. Personally I find this version better. Now I want to know what you guys think, but don't be mean please.**

**review**


	2. welcome

**I'm going to change the plot a little bit, but you'll see how it's going to change k, hope ya like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Slowly Sakura turned towards the class, or her potential doom that she was supposed to teaching for the first hour. Her gaze looked over the students that were looking at her with looks of distrust, disbelief and shock.<em>

_The only thing that went through her mind right now; 'Kami have mercy.'_

* * *

><p>The whole classroom was quiet, no words were spoken. All eyes were fixated on the nervous pinkette. Sakura didn't dare to move, she didn't even dare to breathe, the tension in the classroom was just to suffocating.<p>

All those teenagers kept their gazes locked on the girl in front of the classroom. She is the new teacher? She is going to teach us? How old is she? She doesn't look like a teacher?

Although they didn't voice their thoughts, Sakura could clearly see every single one of their questions. She could see their doubts, their confusion everything could be seen in their eyes.

You could feel the air getting thicker; it was a stare down between teacher and student. This was a crucial point, and Sakura knew it.

She went to high school to, she may have hated her days as a highschooler, but she still knew the rules.

A teacher needed to have a backbone; otherwise the students would just walk over her. She couldn't show any weakness. Slight drops of sweat started to form on her forehead; she quickly licked her lips, her eyes narrowing.

As a student she used to let people walk over her, but this time she was a teacher. Maybe still a temporally one, but a teacher none the less, she was the one in charge this time. Not the little dog of the popular kids, not the little weirdo kid, not the little girl that couldn't stand up for herself, right now she was Sakura Haruno, and she was the new teacher at Konoha High.

A pen fell down, and just like that the tension was broken. The student's eyes left the pink haired girl to turn their gaze to the blond haired boy that just picked up his orange pen. Rubbing the back of his head, while trying to apologize, the boys clear blue eyes swiftly looked at all the students.

Sakura decided that it was time to introduce herself, but this proved to be quite hard to be when a boy with black hair muttered a few seemingly innocent words. "Hn idiot."

In the next few moments, the same blond haired boy started yelling improper things at the other guy. "You *********, and you ****** oh and yeah I went there!"

Dark onyx eyes turned a crimson color while narrowing dangerously. "What did you just call me?" He hissed out, his glare met the trembling blond's eyes. "Hey come on teme, you know it was just a joke right?" He said, waving his hands in front of him as an apology. But the other guy paid no need to him as he slowly stood up and walked towards the blue eyed blond while cracking his knuckles.

The rest of the class seemed to look at the two full of anticipation.

Sakura knew she needed to do something; otherwise she would have some problems with explaining to Tsunade how it could happen that at her first lesson a fight broke loose.

"You two stop this nonsense right now!"

The fist that was going to connect with the blonds face stopped only centimeters before his face. Both guys turned towards the girl, just like the rest of the class.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" It was neither of the two guys, but a brown haired, black eyed guy with upside-down red triangles on his cheeks.

"I'm your teacher." Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah right how old are you 14?"

"For your information, I'm 15 and I'm about to turn 16." The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning on her right leg.

"So it's the same age as the rest of us, so you can't be a teacher." The rest of the class seemed to nod their heads at his explanation.

"Well I'm an exception, so you just need to deal with it. Now go and sit down." With that Sakura walked towards the desk. Just as she was about to sit down a book came flying towards her face.

Sakura always had fast reflexes that were trained hard in high school when they always threw things at her.

She plucked the book out of the air before it could even hit her, and then she threw it back to where it came from. A low grunt was her response.

When she looked back, she saw the same brown haired guy from before rubbing his head. The other students stood around him, looking back from him to her, trying to figure out what happened.

Suddenly the guy jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You hit me,…with a book!"

"Well you shouldn't have thrown it at me in the first place."

"Shut it you pink bitch."

"Hey that's no way to talk to a teacher."

"Teacher my ass, you can't because it's prohibited."

Sakura felt her eyebrows rise. "Wow, the mutt can use big words."

The guy's eyebrow twitched. "Who are you calling a mutt, you slut."

"You, you idiot." Sakura started to lose her cool; this weird guy certainly was pissing her of.

"You bitch." The guy suddenly lunged at her, he flew over the desk and tried to grab her neck. But Sakura slid down her chair and crawled away under the teacher's desk.

"Hey get back here." He tried to grab her again, but Sakura could dodge again and ran towards the door. But before she could open it a voice sounded. "Watch out."

Sakura turned around just in time to dodge the guy when he lunged at her. His face came in contact with the door, rather harshly. Slowly he stood up, clutching his head.

The whole classroom was quiet, until the same blue eyed blond busted out laughing. "Hahaha, what's wrong Kiba got the door in your face?"

"Shut it Uzumaki" Kiba said. Then he turned to Sakura and started yelling again. "Who the fuck are you, you're not old enough to be a teacher, and you're obviously just as stupid as that blond idiot!"

"Hey not all blondes are stupid." A platinum haired blonde that was pulled up in a ponytail stood up angrily. "How dare you even say that, blondes aren't stupid. Uzumaki is an excuse, but not every blonde is a brainless idiot!"

"Yeah right, and that comes from the girl who thought that the Achilles tendon was the next gym teacher."

"Hey everyone could make that mistake."

"Yeah right everyone knows it's a muscle, you stupid girl."

The blond girl opened her mount, but before she could say something Sakura decided to interrupt.

"You know…Kiba was it, that you just not only insulted the blondes, but also the entire female population."

"So, girls are stupid."

"You do know that you're insulting me right?" Sakura once again crossed her arms.

"So what, it's not like you can do anything." Kiba said.

Sakura looked at him like he just grew a second head. Slowly she reached for a drawer; she pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote something down on it.

"Here you go." Sakura said, while she handed it to the suspicious Kiba.

"…" Kiba looked down at it, his eyes widened in anger. "Detention? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately Kiba-san, I'm not. I may be of the same age as you, but I'm still a teacher."

Kiba glared at her before he turned around and walked back towards his seat.

"OMG that was awesome, it's about time that someone put that annoying sexist pig back in his place!" The platinum blonde came running at the pinkette, took her hands and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Uhm,who are you?" sakura asked the hyper girl hesitantly.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, and from now on I'm your best friend." She said flashing Sakura a smile.

"….."

*smile*

"….."

*smile*

"Ino, stop freaking her out."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this came out pretty late, and to be honest I don't have an excuse for it. <strong>

**Please review**


	3. to

**So here is the next one, sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm Ino Yamanaka, and from now on I'm your best friend." She said flashing Sakura a smile.<em>

_"….."_

_*smile*_

_"….."_

_*smile*_

_"Ino, stop freaking her out."_

* * *

><p>Sakura turned towards the girl who spoke, her hair was a dark brown and it was pulled up in two buns on the side of her head. Her eyes were also a deep brown color and she looked slightly irritated at the blond girl's action.<p>

Now they were talking about the blond girl, whose name apparently was Ino, she didn't seem too happy about being interrupted.

"Shut up Tenten, I was just trying to be nice." Ino spit out to the other girl, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"I don't recall _'jumping'_ someone you really don't know, was under the same category as _'being nice'_."

"Well it is." The blond had released Sakura and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her light blue eyes showed the same irritation as the brown ones from Tenten.

"In what world Ino?"

"In this world, obviously." Ino said while flipping her long blond ponytail behind her and inspecting her purple painted nails.

"Wow Ino watch out, it's gonna blow!" Tenten pointed at Ino, while the rest just watched both girls, confused at the brown haired girl's statement.

"Omg what's gonna blow?" The platinum blonde was looking around franticly, searching for something or anything that could be considered dangerous. Sakura couldn't help it, but she was looking around to, but only for a little bit, cause her gaze landed back on Tenten who was smirking.

Confused Sakura tilted her head a little bit to the side; Tenten caught her confused gaze and mouthed the words "just wait".

Still confused Sakura turned her head to look at the blond who was still franticly searching for whatever Tenten said was going to blow up.

But after some time, baby blue eyes turned towards Tenten. "Tenten what's gonna blow up?"

Tenten's smirk turned even bigger, so big it was starting to get scary.

"Tenten tell me what's gonna blow." Ino almost pleaded in a very childish tone.

Then Tenten gave the answer. "Your ego." And that was all it took for Ino to lung herself at Tenten.

Sakura was shocked, but couldn't help the slight snicker that left her lips.

'Your ego, heh wouldn't have thought of that.' Unfortunalty Sakura's thought were interupted by screaming.

She looked to the side and saw Tenten sitting on Ino's back, pulling her hair and Ino was busy with trying to hit Tenten with a thick book.

The rest of the class was either to shocked or was calling "fight, fight,fight."

"Oh shit." The pinkette mumbled before she meddled with the fight.

"Hey, hey knock it out you two, if you're going to fight do t outside but not here."

The two girls didn't gave hear to their teachers words. And Sakura valued her life to much to try and separate them.

Ino and Tenten continued to fight and the rest of the class was just looking while Sakura had a look of despair on her face.

Now she really needed to explain to Tsunade how it was possible that a fight broke out in her class. Yep she was so death.

Again after a few minutes Sakura found enough courage to actually try and separate the two raging females, only to end up with a stiletto thrown at her, luckily she could dodge before the heel pierced her not-so-big forehead.

"A-Are y-you a-alright m-miss?" The pink haired girl looked towards her side to see one of 'her students' looking at her worriedly.

"Uhm yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." With that Sakura took a better look at her, especially at those big pearl like eyes that seemed to shine and went beautifully with her long dark blue hair.

"N-No p-problem s-sensei." Her voice was soft and friendly, but she seemed very shy.

Sakura was slightly stunned by the fact that this girl called her sensei, but she couldn't dwell on the thought for too long as she saw Ino and Tenten still fighting with some other students standing around them making bets.

She let out a long sigh as she thought of a plan, but despite being a genius; she had no idea what to do.

The pearl eyed girl, who was still standing next to her teacher, saw the desperateness in her emerald eyes and being the friendly girl that she is she decided to help her.

"Y-you k-know s-sensei, I-Ino-san and T-Tenten-san a-are b-both in s-school t-teams."

Sakura looked shocked, her eyes fixated on the shy girl next to her, why she hadn't thought of that sooner. Now she noticed the cheerleading skirt Ino wore and the strap around Tenten's arm indicating that she was on the soccer team.

Sakura finally had some hope; she turned back towards the student. "Thank you so much...uhm?"

"H-Hinata, m-my n-name i-is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga s-sensei." She said with a slight bow, indicating she had been raised well.

"Oh, thank you Hinata-san, now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure this class stays in one piece." With that she turned around and made her way towards the still fighting females.

When the students that made a circle around the fighting girls saw her approaching, they parted ways to make a small pass way. As soon as Sakura had a clear view of the two girls, she started screaming.

"You two will stop this right now, before I make you fail this semester, and you both know what that mean right? Well it means no cheerleading for you miss Yamanaka, and no soccer for you miss Tenten!"

Both the brunette and the blond stopped their fight as they looked wide eyed at the pink haired girl in front of them.

"You can't do that!" Ino screamed, while Tenten nodded approvingly.

"Well for your information, I can, I'm still a teacher and I can fail you anytime I want, now everyone go back to your seats so we can finally start the lesson."

With that Sakura turned around and walked back towards the teacher's desk, passing Hinata. Sakura gave her a smile and mounted the words 'thank you', to which the girl nodded.

Finally Sakura came to the desk and turned around, pleased to see that most of the class had begun to sit down. She eyed every student, until her eyes found those of a certain Inuzuka.

"Inuzuka-san, is there a reason why you aren't sitting down yet?" Her voice was strict, she already want through too much for one day, she didn't wanted any trouble with this Kiba person. Everyone could only take this much before they broke.

Kiba's eyes narrowed at the pinkette at the front of the class."Yes actually there is _'sensei'_." The last part came out as it was a joke, a cruel joke, but Sakura wasn't intimidated.

"Care to tell me what it is, Inuzuka-san?"

Kiba's eyes narrowed even further as he glared at the girl, a snarl left his lips as he started to speak. "How can a 16 year old brat become a teacher?"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the long absence, I can't promise I will update regularly, but don't hate me please ^^<strong>

**review**


	4. flashy back

**WARNING! Major plot twist, sorry but I just got this awesome idea, well I think it's awesome.**

**So enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p><em>"Inuzuka-san, is there a reason why you aren't sitting down yet?" Her voice was strict, she already went through too much for one day, and she didn't want any trouble with this Kiba person. Everyone could only take this much before they broke.<em>

_Kiba's eyes narrowed at the pinkette at the front of the class."Yes actually there is 'sensei'." The last part came out as it was a joke, a cruel joke, but Sakura wasn't intimidated._

_"Care to tell me what it is, Inuzuka-san?"_

_Kiba's eyes narrowed even further as he glared at the girl, a snarl left his lips as he started to speak. "How can a 16 year old brat become a teacher?"_

* * *

><p>This time the class had their full attention on the girl standing in front of the class. The pink haired girl looked like she wanted to make a hole appear to suck her in.<p>

"Well are you going to answer the question, _'sensei'_? "

Oh Sakura really wanted to kill that stupid mutt, how dare he talk to her like that. It made her feel like she was back to being a kid, going through her first year of high school.

_Flashback time_

_A small red car stopped in front of the massive gates of Konoha High school, a small pink haired girl could be seen through the passenger's window, the girl, who couldn't be any year older than 10 looked at the big school, a scared look in her eyes._

_The girl looked towards the person behind the wheel. "Momma, I don't think I want to, it scares me." _

"_Come on Sakura-chan, don't you want to be like the big kids?" The girl's mother tried to reassure her daughter. _

"_W-Well yeah, but what if they don't like me?" The girl turned her big childlike eyes towards her mother._

"_Don't worry sweety they'll like you." With that the woman shut down the car stepped out and opened the other door so the little girl could step out._

"_Come on Sakura-chan, let's go meet the headmaster." _

_Little Sakura nodded, before reaching for her mother's hand, she took a deep breath before setting the first step._

_If little Sakura thought Konoha High School looked big on the outside, it was huge on the inside. Even for her height it looked like it was made for giants. Although she knew that would be impossible seeing that it was just because she saw everything from a lower perspective that everything seemed bigger._

_Her mother and Sakura walked through the long hallways, trying to find the headmaster's office. When they finally found it little Sakura was surprised at who was inside it._

"_Aunty Tsunade!" She screamed as she flung herself at the blond haired woman._

"_Hey little brat, how has my favorite niece been?"_

"_Tsunade please don't use the B-R-A-T word when you're with Sakura." _

_Tsunade looked up towards her younger sister. "Hana, I would like to remind you that our little genius over here can spell."_

_The small girl turned around, "yes I can, so don't treat me like I'm dumb." With that she stomped her foot on the ground and turned around with a big pout._

_Hana couldn't help but smile at her little girl. Although she might have the biggest IQ she has ever seen, she was still just an 11 year old girl. _

_That thought scared Hana, her little girl was growing up way to fast, right now she was already on the same academic level as a 14-15 year old. But inside she still was a kid, her previous action indicated that._

_She remembered the day when her husband came home, saying that he in rolled her in Konoha High, she almost had a heart attack. _

_She knew her husband only wanted the best for Sakura, but seeing at it now, Hana had her doubts._

_She knew the kids wouldn't accept her, well maybe the girls since she was obviously cute. But when they would notice that she was just as smart as them, well Hana knew that they would make her life a living hell._

_Ever since Sakura was born, Hana knew she was special. It always seemed like she stood 3 years fore of her actual age. But Hana started to become slightly worried when one day she came home and saw that her little 7 year old girl found one of her old books in Middle school and was happily solving problems meant for 10-11 year olds. _

_When she told her husband he first didn't believe her, who would think a child that was about to go to the first grade of Middle school couldn't solve problems meant for fifth grade. _

_Finally when she could convince her husband by giving little Sakura some math problems to solve, they took her to a doctor at first._

_It may seem weird, but they heard about some autistic kids that were geniuses. They wanted to know that even if Sakura never seemed to act like such kids, they wanted to reassure themselves._

_Luckily she wasn't autistic, or had any other disease for that matter; she was just a healthy 7 year old girl. But the doctor did say it was best to take an IQ test, just to make sure._

_And unfortunately that's what they did, but the most shocking thing was when they got the results. Their sweet little girl had an IQ over the 200. _

_Of course at first they didn't knew what to do, but the man who took the test said that it would be a shame to let such young talent be left to rot._

_So he found a teacher for her. Since then for 3 years, Sakura got home schooled, Hana was happy to conclude that Sakura didn't mind studying and learning. Actually she seemed to enjoy expanding her knowledge. _

_Her teacher also was a very nice woman, who held high expectations for Sakura. Kurenai Yuuhi was a great teacher and friend._

_She also knew that Sakura although she was so smart, still was a kid. So she taught her in a more playful way. Of course Sakura loved it and saw Kurenai as a second mother, much to Hana's annoyance._

_But when Sakura turned 11; Kurenai came to them, saying it would be better to let Sakura be enrolled in High School. She was already on the same level as a freshman and Kurenai had no doubt in it that Sakura would fly through her High School years and maybe could go further and study at a university._

_So that's why they were here now, standing in her older sisters office, signing papers to let Sakura go to this school, to let her taste of the high school life._

_Tsunade slammed her hands down on her desk. "Well brat, it seems like you officially will be the youngest student to ever enroll in High School. Now say goodbye to your momma and then I'll take you to class."_

_Sakura nodded and turned towards her mother bidding her a quick goodbye before grabbing her aunt's hand that let her out of the office._

_Flashback ends_

Oh yeah Sakura remembered that day, at first it went well, but after some days people started to ignore her and even prank her.

Well you could think, who would prank an 11 year old, but it's just that way. Because tell me, who would like it if an 11 year old brat could outsmart you.

Not many people that's what I tell you. Luckily most people just ignored her, and only a handful actually hated, or pranked her. But still it was quite a traumatizing time for Sakura.

And now standing in one of those hell classrooms was just,- it just brought up memories that Sakura rather would've forgotten if she got the chance.

"Hey you stupid bitch, answer the question!"

Sakura looked up towards the brown haired boy; a glare came on her face. Like she said before, she wasn't going to be that weak little girl anymore; she would show them what Sakura Haruno could do.

"Well _Inuzuka-san_, if you go sit down then I might explain." She hissed out, her eyes soothing fire.

Never in her life had the pink haired teacher seen someone sit down that fast.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it, now I want 3 reviews before I update again, and if I manage to get more than 3 then I will update next week (on the 13<strong>**th**** since then it'll be officially one year since I came on fanfiction ^^) **

**review**


	5. sorry

Heejj Black snake eyes here, I want to say that it might take a while when I'll update again.

The reason, well I have an inflammation on my appendix so they removed it, well they still need to.

So tomorrow I'm going to have the operation but the problem is that I can't take my laptop with me.

I don't know how long I'll be staying in the hospital but I'll really try to write something, even if it's just on paper. But I just want to let you guys know that I probably won't update for a few days/weeks.

I'm very sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, like most of you knew I was in the hospital for an operation, but it took longer than normally because instead of 3 days I needed to stay at least 1 week because I caught some kind of hospital virus, so yeah.**

**But I'm all better now XD**

**I want to thank everyone who wished me a good recovery and I'm sorry I didn't reply, don't worry I will, but give me some time k.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey you stupid bitch, answer the question!"<em>

_Sakura looked up towards the brown haired boy; a glare came on her face. Like she said before, she wasn't going to be that weak little girl anymore; she would show them what Sakura Haruno could do._

_"Well Inuzuka-san, if you go sit down then I might explain." She hissed out, her eyes soothing fire._

_Never in her life had the pink haired teacher seen someone sit down that fast._

Sakura let her eyes roam over the classroom; most of the students really seemed interested. But who wouldn't want to know what a girl the same age as them was doing here teaching in a high school.

The girl let out a long sigh before she started to speak, leaning back against her desk. "OK, like I already said, my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 15 years old, almost 16 mind I tell you. I have an IQ of over the 200 and I'm here to teach you."

It was silent for a little while before the ruckus started again.

"What, that's all!"

"That's no explanation!"

"Just tell us what you're doing here!"

The yelling started to get louder and louder, and Sakura was sure that by now the whole school could hear them. But now she did have a plan to make them silent.

The pinkette stood up from her desk and walked towards the blackboard, then she did the most horrible thing, anyone could do. She let her nails rake over the blackboards surface, creating a horrible screeching sound.

Goosebumps appeared on the skin of all the people in the room, including Sakura's. But she knew it was necessarily.

She turned towards the class, looking at their faces made her want to burst out laughing. Most of them had ticking eyebrows, or were rubbing their arms to get rid of the disturbing feeling. It was actually quite hilarious to see.

"Now that I've got everyone's attention, I think the best way to solve this is to just let you ask some questions. But before I can do that I want to make some rules ok? "

Sakura looked around the room searching for someone who wasn't paying attention, and to her inner joy everyone really was paying attention to her.

"Now first of all, if you have a question raise your hand and I will give you the word. Next if I'm answering a question, or someone is asking one, the rest will be quiet, because if I even hear one little word you will have detention for the rest of the week."

Sakura looked around waiting for someone to complain, but nobody did.

'_Well the better for me.'_ She thought.

"Now if you have a question, raise your hand."

Sakura looked around the room for a few moments, until a girl raised her hand.

"Yeah, you. But tell me your name first." Sakura said.

"Well I'm Matsuri-" Sakura decided to ignore the fact that she hadn't told her, her last name. "-and is your hair really pink?"

Sakura sweat dropped, she had expected the question to be a little different. Like what the fuck are you doing here or something like that.

But she just answered with a simple "yes".

Matsuri nodded and waited for someone else to ask a question.

This time the blond girl that had been fighting earlier raised her hand. Sakura gave her permitsion to talk.

"Well I'm Ino Yamanaka and how old are you?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Uhm I'm 15, but didn't I already told you that?"

The blond shrugged her shoulders, "It's possible."

Sakura just decided to ignore her for a little bit and she pointed to the guy who was seated behind Ino, and who happened to be no one else then the Inuzuka boy.

"Inuzuka-san?" Sakura said, waiting for his question.

The boy turned his dark eyes to hers, narrowing them before he spoke. "What is a 16 year old bitch doing here, while pretending to be a teacher and the name is Kiba?" He hissed out the question.

Well wasn't that question predictable. "Well then Kiba-san to answer your question, I already finished high school, university to and right now I'm here because Tsunade baa-chan made me sign a contract."

The boy was about to ask another question, but Sakura cut him off. "Only one question a person Kiba-san."

The boy shut his mouth, but the glare stayed. Next Sakura pointed to a guy at the back of the class, and Sakura couldn't help but blush a little when his smoldering onyx eyes found hers.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and what are you going to be teaching?"

Sakura needed to fight to keep the drool from dripping of her lips, but she quickly composed herself as she answered his question.

"Well officially I teach math, obviously, uhm chemistry and biology. But I help out with a few other things to.

The guy seemed satisfied with her answer, although she got a weird feeling as she remembered his name, Sasuke uchiha. Especially the Uchiha part seemed very familiar with her. But she decided to ignore it, for now.

The next round of questions weren't so important, seeing that most were just regular ones, like 'Where do you live? What are your hobbies? What is your phone number? That kind of stuff.

Now Sakura thought it was over, but when she was about to speak a hand at the back rose.

She nodded at him to start talking.

The guy raised his head as he appeared to have just woken up, "Well Sakura-sensei, you said you went to the university, but what did you study?"

Sakura was actually pleasantly surprised by that question, so she happily answered it.

"Well I originally studied mathematics and science, but because I had time to spare I also took on psychology."

The boy nodded and was about to lay his head down when Sakura asked for his name. The guy looked up and after a long yawn, which made Sakura's eye twitch her told her his name was Shikamaru Nara.

Shortly after Shikamaru lay his head down a new hand was lifted in the air, this time the hand belonged to a guy with pale eyes, that strangely reminded the pinkette about Hinata and long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail.

His aura was suffocating and Sakura had trouble holding his gaze. "Uhm *cough* y-yes?" She cursed herself for stuttering.

"Hm, how come you finished high school and university already, because from what I know it's not possible?"

The guy awaited her answer as Sakura thought about how to answer that one.

"Well uhm, excuse me, but what was your name again?"

"Neji, Neji Hyuuga."

'_Hyuuga, so he is related to Hinata.'_

"Well Neji-san, I was always a bright kid, at least that's what my parents always told me. But when I was seven, they took me to a doctor because they found me at home solving math problems way above my academic level. It turned out that I had an IQ of over the 200."

Sakura took a deep breath, before continuing with her story.

"That same doctor convinced my parents to get me a home school teacher, so they did. But when I turned eleven, my parents thought it to be better to let me go to a real high school. "

Some eyebrows rose, but no one talked.

"It took me exactly two years to go through high school, much faster than anyone had ever done, so while I was originally still 13 I already graduated. Next I went to the university; I remember having this very long list in my room and my parents just told me to pick out a name. "

Sakura let out a low chuckle. "Turned out those names were all the universities that would like to have me as their student, full scholarship included. It was quite amazing when you think about it now." She said while crossing her arms and leaning back against her desk.

"University took me two and a half, well almost three years. So I graduated there with the highest honor when I was 15, which was only recently."

Sakura lifted her gaze to rest on the Hyuuga. "Does that answer your question Neji-san?"

The boy nodded but before he could say anything else the bell went.

"Well everyone, I guess that was it and I hope to see you all tomorrow." Sakura said with a smile, before grabbing her things and walking out of the classroom, together with the rest of the students.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it next update on 2627 May.**

**review**


	7. locker trouble

**Uhm, I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time, the reasons were, I forgot, I'm taking those stupid exams and failing them, and most importantly one of my story's (bitch slap) was removed from and I'm still trying to figure out why, but I'm currently rewriting it.**

**If you have any questions about that part, just pm me or something.**

**Now enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Sakura lifted her gaze to rest on the Hyuuga. "Does that answer your question Neji-san?"<em>

_The boy nodded but before he could say anything else the bell went._

"_Well everyone, I guess that was it and I hope to see you all tomorrow." Sakura said with a smile, before grabbing her things and walking out of the classroom, together with the rest of the students._

* * *

><p>"Dammed I really should've asked Tsunade to give me a tour first." A young pinkette muttered as she strolled down the many hallways searching for her class.<p>

"Why the fuck did they need to make these hallways so identical? Didn't they have any more inspiration?" The girl groaned out as she once again passed what she thought was the same hallway.

Suddenly a song sounded throughout the hallways, alerting Sakura that someone was calling her.

_Mama said get your ass out of bed,_

_I said hell to the no_

_Said wash your grandma's nasty hair,_

_I said hell to th-_

"Hello, Sakura Haruno speaking."

"Sakura, sweetheart? Are you alright sweety, cause if you're not then, well I don't know what but I promise that I will do something. Sakura, Sakura why aren't you answering? Nothing happened right? Oh please blossom ans-."

"Mom, calm the fuck down will ya." Sakura interrupted her mom.

"Oh Sakura, finally I thought you died." Her mother's relieved voice sounded.

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me young lady, and don't even try to pout."

Sakura immediately whipped the pout of her face, her mother never ceased to amaze her. "Hey mom, why are you calling?" Sakura asked her mom.

"Well I wanted to know if everything went well. You know I need to keep some taps on you, I wouldn't want my only daughter to get mauled over by a bunch of crazy hormone driving teenagers."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her mother's declaration. "Uhm mother, I'm a teenager to you know."

"yes sweetheart, but you're still innocent and I want to keep it that way, now I have to go, but remember what I told you. If a boy com-"

"-es close, deck him and kick him in the balls, yeah mom I know, you've only told me for about a million times." Sakura finished for her.

"Oh, that's my girl, go get them honey."

With that her mother stopped the call. Sakura was about to put the phone away, but before she could, she collided with something very hard and cold.

Sakura fell to the floor her back catching most of the shock. She groaned and rubbed her head, before she looked up to see two bright blue eyes that were too close to call comfortable.

Those same blue eyes looked back at her with almost the same shock that rang through her, but she paid no mind to that as she felt her cheeks heat up from the proximity between, her and the blue eyed stranger.

Sakura swallowed, her cheeks still burning, she looked at the guy who was crouching in front of her.

"hey, you okay un?" She heard him ask.

Sakura slowly nodded her head, but a swift pang of pain made her wince. She saw the eyes of the stranger fill with a little bit of worry, and maybe a little bit of irritation.

He sighed, before he reached over to brush some of Sakura's pin locks out of the way to look at her 'average sized' forehead.

"Well it looks okay, but I guess it's going to bruise a little bit, seeing the way how you walked into it without the slightest bit of hesitation un."

Sakura looked up at him in confusion, she walked into what?

Seeing the girl's confused gaze the blond pulled her up by the arm, making Sakura gave a surprised yelp. He turned his gaze to the side, Sakura slowly followed his gaze, now coming face to face with the door, the door of a locker, and seeing the slight dent on its surface Sakura could've giving herself a face palm for walking into a locker, a locker and she was supposed to be the genius here.

Sakura turned towards the stranger and gave him an apology look. "Uhm, I'm very sorry about your locker, I really wasn't paying any attention. I hope you can forgive me?"

The guy just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before he turned away. "It doesn't really matter, it's just school property un."

Sakura just looked a little confused at that, but now she took her time to observe the male specimen in front of her. His hair was long and had a deep golden color; a single strand of hair was covering his left eye. Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion, she couldn't help but feel a slight familiarity, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The guy looked down at the pinkette, wondering what she was thinking about. "Whatcha thinking about un?"

Sakura just lifted her head and gave him a little smile. "It's nothing; oh hey do you know where class B13 is?"

The blond guy looked surprised, before he answered cautiously. "Yeah, that's my class, why un?"

"Really, because it's my next class to, do you mind showing me the way?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not un. I'm Deidara by the way, in case you didn't know already."

"Oh thank you Deidara, my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

From the corners of his eyes, Deidara looked at Sakura, she looked familiar, and Haruno? Where had he heard that name before?

But before he could ponder on it further, they had already arrived at the classroom.

Like a true gentleman Deidara opened the door, and let Sakura pass first before he entered himself and closing the door behind him. That's when Sakura realized something; Deidara looked around 17/18 years old.

So how could it be that he was in the same class as 14/15 year olds? Unless he was hold back a couple of times, or he just looked older than his actual age. But with the bad feeling in her stomach, Sakura turned around to find a class filled to the brim with undoubtedly hot guys who looked way to mature (well some of them) and old to be freshmen or sophomores.

Sakura looked at the class, wide-eyed, and some students looked back. Sakura gulped loudly and opened her mouth. But before she could say something a girl cut her off.

"Are you a new student?"

Sakura looked at her and shook her head, "No a-actually I'm the n-new teacher." She cursed herself for stuttering, but the girl, together with half the class looked so intimidating.

The girl that asked her the question only raised an eyebrow, like she was expecting it.

"Well look at that it seemed like the princess was right about something after all, call the newspapers."

"Uhm what?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

The girl sighed, "Yamanaka send a message to everyone in the school saying that there was a new pink haired 16 year old teacher, she also said to back off because you're her new best friend."

Sakura just blinked, before nodding. Ino did seem like the gossip queen of the school.

Sakura shook her head and went back to the current problem at hand. She directed her question to the girl from before.

"Uhm, I'm sorry to ask, but how old are you all?"

The dirty blond haired girl looked up, "I guess everyone here is between 17 and 19."

Sakura could only nod, "OK thank you..."

"Temari, Temari No Subaku." The girl finished for her.

Again Sakura nodded, "Well then Temari-san, I'm giving you the responsibility of the class, I have some business to take care of first." With that Sakura turned around and walked out of the room, when she closed the door she saw a sign on it saying 'Advanced seniors classroom'.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, it was time she and Tsunade had a small talk. With that Sakura turned around and continued her journey to the principal's office.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it, <strong>

**Please review**

**review**


	8. the talk

**Uhm I apologize for the long absence, you know with the exams and then the first two weeks of vacation. I was trying to relax XD**

**For the people who concern, I passed and now I'm going to my last year of high school ^^**

**Next I want to say this, don't pay attention to the spelling faults, I tried my best but I'm tired so yeah XD**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Sakura's eyebrow twitched, it was time she and Tsunade had a small talk. With that Sakura turned around and continued her journey to the principal's office.<em>

* * *

><p>Tsunade was having a good day. She would even dare to say it was a wonderful day. No annoying kids that were send to her for something she couldn't give a shit about, no Shizune, seeing as she left for half a day to God knows where.<p>

She might have mentioned it, but Tsunade was too busy not caring to pay any attention. And to end it all, she didn't need to worry about finding a new teacher to replace the old one. Seeing that it was her little niece that took that place, and she didn't even have to pay her.

At the last thought Tsunade did feel a little bad, Sakura was her favorite niece, although she was the only niece she had. But Tsunade knew that even if she had another niece, or annoying nephew, no one would be as great as the sweet Sakura.

She reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger. Well maybe not that much in the looks department, knowing that with her long blond hair and hazel eyes she looked nothing like the pink haired green eyed girl.

But Sakura had about the same personality, albeit a little bit shyer. But the young girl carried the same temper and stubbornness she has and Tsunade knew that in a few years people would even be calling her a mini Tsunade, it already happened once so why couldn't it happen again.

Tsunade chuckled at the small memory that made its way in her thoughts. She could still remember the person that first called Sakura a 'mini Tsunade'. It was during one of the 2 years Sakura spent in her school actually following the lesson.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade was just drinking her favorite sake when Shizune ran in her office looking quite panicked._

"_Tsunade-sama, something is happening in the cafeteria!" She screamed her face red from running._

_Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her, "Shizune calm down and tell me what's going on." The blond_

_woman turned her body towards her black haired assistant and placed her elbows on her desk while leaning her chin on her neatly folded hands._

_The dark haired woman took a deep breath before chocking out. "It's Sakura-chan." Tsunade was out of the office before Shizune could blink._

_Tsunade was blindly running, dodging students and teachers left and right, however some were not that lucky and were knocked down to the ground. But Tsunade didn't pay attention to the shouts of the fallen, she kept sprinting through the hallways, which seemed to pass as nothing more than a blur to the principal._

_Her only thoughts were directed at her niece, Sakura was in trouble and even she knew that the 12 year old girl could hardly defend herself if something happened with the older students._

_Finally the doors of the cafeteria came into sight and Tsunade pushed every muscle in her body to give her a last energy boost. _

_The doors of the cafeteria busted open and most of the students turned to look at the direction of the noise. Most paled noticeably as they saw just who had entered the room. _

_Tsunade looked around with narrowed eyes and fell on a small group of students that had formed into a group, but none of them were facing her and with the constant screams that came from within the circle Tsunade could conclude that whatever was happening was happening there._

_With fast, graceful steps Tsunade shortened the distance between her and the group. The clacking of her heels was only overpowered by the shouts and cheers of the group. Students and teachers followed their principal's movement with attentive eyes. _

_Everyone knew about the blond woman's famous temper and they certainly didn't want to be on the wrong side of that particular part of her character, seeing as they knew hell would break loose if the woman knew just who was involved into this peace disturber. _

_One of the guys who were standing in the circle turned to look around the cafeteria to see why everyone had gone silent all of a sudden. But when his eyes fell on the raging and still approaching big busted woman his sun kissed skin tone turned an unhealthy white. _

_He hurriedly shook the shoulder of his friend who looked at him with an irritated gaze, but that quickly disappeared when he saw the state of his friend._

_Following his eyes he too caught sight of the blond woman and he too paled. Soon the whole circle took notice and they went out of their way as Tsunade made her way to the middle of the circle._

_While the students kept going out of her way, Tsunade was scared as to how she was going to find her niece. When she clashed eyes with one of her teachers she knew exactly who was in the middle of that circle. The only thing Tsunade didn't know was in which state she was going to find her niece back. But one thing was sure; there would be hell to pay for the one that dared to hurt her family._

_So as Tsunade finally reached the middle, she was pleasantly surprised as to what she saw was going on._

_There stood her little pink haired niece in all her 12 year old glory. But the thing that surprised her was the fact that she was the one beating somebody up. Neither of the two had noticed her, and Tsunade, seeing that her niece wasn't the one being hurt took her time looking around, a proud smirk on her face. _

_But that smirk instantly disappeared as she caught sight of a certain group of students, she quickly looked back towards the still ongoing fight and her eyes only narrowed as she saw a specific thing that made her blood boil. Those idiot really couldn't leave Sakura alone._

_But her thoughts were broken when a loud and disturbing crack was heard, followed by a howl of pain...and perhaps pleasure?_

"_God dammed bitch, you broke my fucking nose."_

"_It's your own stupid fault you bastard!" The young girl shot right back at him. She was about to deliver another blow as somebody cleared her/his throat. _

_Sakura quickly turned her head to the side, her emerald eyes meeting the hazel ones of her beloved aunt. _

_Sakura, ignoring the body beneath her smaller one, jumped up and ran towards the blond haired woman. _

"_I'm sorry Tsunade-sama." She said meekly._

_That was enough for Tsunade to pull her niece in a tight embrace as she scanned her over for any injuries, to her delight there were none._

"_What happened Sakura?" She asked her, completely ignoring the still cursing teen with the obviously broken nose._

_Tsunade noticed how the girls emerald eyes darkened. "That stupid asshole tried to take my homework again!" she screamed while pointing to the guy holding his bleeding nose._

_Tsunade nodded and went to stand in front of the still cursing teen. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"_

_The young guy, ignored her completely and turned his attention to the side where Sakura was still standing, shaking with anger._

"_You fucking bitch, you broke my fucking nose." He hissed out._

"_Well it was your own fault you asshole, you shouldn't have tried to take my homework." Sakura shot right back at him._

"_I have every fucking right on that shitty homework of yours stupid brat, I'm older then you by at least three fucking years."_

"_Two years you old freak."_

_Suddenly the guy jumped up and lunged at the girl, but she was ready. With a battle cry her fist came in contact with the guy's jaw pushing him a few meters away before he lost his consciousness. _

_Everything was silent as they watched the still panting girl, rage was still evident in her eyes before she spat out. "I'm not even in you fucking class you gay ass freak."_

_Tsunade had never been so proud._

_Flashback ends._

She remembered that shortly after that Kakashi Hatake came to her and congratulated her on having a second Tsunade in the making. But for now he still went with mini Tsunade.

Oh Tsunade would never forget that day, the only down part was explaining to Hana where Sakura had learned all those curse words.

But beside that everything turned out pretty well.

Tsunade shot up when she heard her door slam open, and there in all her pink haired glory stood Sakura Haruno. Tsunade was amazed to see the exact same expression in those endless emerald eyes as on that day she beat up that stupid guy. Only this time it was directed at her.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Tsunade asked with genuine concern.

"Oh you fucking now what's wrong!" Sakura screamed while giving Tsunade the finger.

"What the hell young lady, how do you dare to raise your finger at me. That's not how you've bee, raised!"

"I don't care anymore, and I have all the freaking rights in the world to be disrespectful towards you Tsunade!"

The blond was clearly taken aback when her niece spoke to her in such a way. "Why would you have a reason huh? I'm still your elder and you're principal that means right now that I'm your boss. Your mother always taught you how to respect your elders!"

"Well you're not my boss anymore because I quit!"

"You can't quit, you've signed a contract!"

"Only because I was completely fucking smashed!"

"I don't care if you were drunk, you still signed it, and that means you need to work for me and there is no way out of it!"

"I can always tell mom!" A smirk made its way on Sakura's face as she looked at the paling skin of her aunt.

"Don't you dare to bring my sister into this, young lady. I thought you would be more mature to take responsibility for your own mistakes!"

"What was the mistake then huh? You were the one who obviously spiked my lemonade!"

"Well you should've been able to taste it!"

"How could I've know that taste when I've had never even drunken a drop of alcohol in my whole freaking life!"

"That's not my fucking fault."

"Well neither is mine, now destroy that contract or give it to me so I can rip it to pieces!" Sakura's eyes promised pain.

Tsunade leaned forward on her desk, a taunting smirk placed on her lips. "Make me."

Sakura's cheeks colored red in anger. "God dammed you big breasted bitch just give it to me."

Time seemed to stop as Tsunade's hazel eyes narrowed on Sakura. "What did you just call me?" her voice was low and threatening, but Sakura didn't back down.

"I called you a triple B, a big breasted bitch." Sakura said putting emphasis on the b's.

"That's it young lady, you've just earned yourself three weeks of detention."

"You can't give me detention, I freaking work here or did that sake finally ruined your brain cells!"

"I can give anyone detention if I want to, even the teachers, especially irritating ones like you!"

"I am not irritating, and for your information I'm not that stupid to really believe that_, baa-chan_!" This time it was Sakura who wore the smirk.

"Don't call me baa-chan, I'm not old."

Sakura noticed that she stumbled across a sensitive subject, more precisely Tsunade's age.

"Yes you are, I know for a fact that my mom is already in her fifties, and with you being her older sister. Well that would make you at least sixty."

"I'm fifty-four Goddamned!"

"See that's old enough to be a baa-chan!"

"I don't even have grandkids you brat."

"So that's not my problem, I'm just a sixteen year old genius girl that you manipulated!"

"Well if your such a fucking smartass genius as you claim yourself to be, then why didn't you notice that I was just getting you drunk!"

"Like you said, I was too drunk to care because a certain triple B spiked my drink!"

"I had a reason to do so, it was the only freaking way you would sign that contract!"

"You could've just asked me to do so!"

"But then you wouldn't have agreed!"

"And because of that you randomly decided 'Hey look at me I'm going to get my niece drunk and ruin the rest of her life.'!"

"I would never ruin your life, and it's only for a year Sakura, and FYI I never heard you complain about being drunk!"

"Ok first, it's practically an unspoken rule for retired people to use FYI, next I didn't complain because I was either too drunk to care like I already said, already asleep or making out with the bar dude!"

"Oh yeah, that guy was a cutie."

"Uhm gross Tsunade baa-chan, he was like what eighteen or something."

"So the younger the better."

"Then why did I caught you and Jiraya making out in my closet last week?"

"That's an outrageous lie, we just tripped and fell!"

"Yeah and his tongue fell right into your mouth!"

"Wait you saw that?"

"It's not that hard to notice when you two were practically fucking with clothes on, in my freaking closet!"

"We were not having sex!"

"Oh wait let me put it differently; you were involving with each other to have a closer and more intimate relationship whereas it is allowed for you to grab Jiraya's junk while he gropes your fake-as-ass breasts when you both were fucking making out with each other like a bunch of fuck-crazed rabbits in heat!"

Despite Tsunade's coloring cheeks of embarrassment, she wouldn't back down. "That's enough Sakura!"

"Yes indeed it fucking is I've been putting up to long with this shit. I mean while you were fucking Orochimaru, that was bad, but now the perverted grampa Jiraya, that's just asking for trouble!"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth!"

"Yes indeed I do, at least I can still do that, while with you those fake watermelons keep getting in the way!"

"We both know that my breasts are just as real as your cotton candy hair!"

"Don't you fucking dare to dis the hair!"

"Well looks like I just fucking did pinky. What ya gonna do huh? Cry with mama!"

"Well at least my mama isn't a total fake bitch with a big as your ass temper that can't seem to accept that you're old!"

"That's it, say one more thing and I swear I will make your life a living hell!" Tsunade had reached her boiling point.

"Well then, welcome to hell!"

And with that the principal office was reduced to a battlefield.

* * *

><p>"Aah Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama, please stop you're ruining the paperwork!"<p>

At the sound of Shizune's voice both Sakura and Tsunade froze. When the dust cleared the three women could see just what had happened to Tsunade's office. It looked like a hurricane went through it and decided to redecorate everything.

In one of the walls was a huge dent that was most likely made when Tsunade threw Sakura of off her when the girl tried to choke her. One of the large windows was broken and one of the chairs had gone missing. At least they knew where it was right now. Tsunade's desk wasn't any better, with one leg missing and with some of the drawers ripped out.

Ruined paperwork was scattered all around the floor and in a corner of the office a plant had caught fire. But all of that wasn't as terrifying as the red flickering button of the intercom.

Both the blond and pinkette paled at the sight, Shizune just watched silently as Tsunade released her chokehold on Sakura and crawled towards the speaker. She cleared her throat and spoke to the whole school.

"To all of you who heard this message, please ignore it and go on with whatever you were doing, thank you." With that she turned it off.

It was silent for a while before Tsunade decided to speak once again. "So, what did you came here for again?"

Sakura was about to answer when she paled, "I-I forgot."

Tsunade just nodded and turned back towards her desk while Sakura walked out of the room passing Shizune she paused for a minute.

"Why didn't you warn us about the intercom?"

"I was just back, but when I came here you guys were already fighting, you didn't hear me." Sakura nodded an went on her way.

* * *

><p>While Sakura was walking back towards her class she heard Tsunade's scream echoing through the hallways.<p>

"Shizune where's my sake?"

Sakura looked down at her hand where three large bottles of Tsunade's favorite sake were held.

Sakura smirked. "Indeed Tsunade, welcome to hell."

"Hey wait a sec I forgot to yell at Tsunade about that class, fuck my life!"

**So that was it, I made the chapter a little bit longer to compensate with my absence ^^**

**Please review**

**review**


	9. Where are the last names?

**HEEJJ I'm back baby. But I know it took me a long time, please don't kill me! **

**Again, don't really have an excuse, or I'm just too tired to make one, but still here it is ****.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Hey wait a sec I forgot to yell at Tsunade about that class, fuck my life!"_

When Sakura walked back towards her classroom it looked like a thunderstorm was raging above her head. But when she saw the door with the 'advanced senior classroom' her anger disappeared and turned into fear.

The girl really didn't wanted to enter that room, not only had the whole school heard her little discussion with Tsunade , but now she still needed to go and teach a class full of people who were older then her and probably wouldn't listen to her if she even tried to teach something, anything at all.

But all her stuff was still in the room, and she needed to get her schedule otherwise she didn't know which class she had next. So with a heavy heart the pink hared girl opened the blue door of hell and immediately wished she hadn't. About twenty pairs of eyes all turned to the door as it opened.

Sakura stood there feeling quite uncomfortable, there wasn't any sound in the class and it didn't really help for Sakura to try to come to peace with herself. Sakura felt herself being put under so much pressure, all those eyes made her feel stressful. Her hands started to feel clammy, so she clasped them behind her back and without knowing it started to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet. But the pressure of all the eyes still didn't leave her, so she started to look around the room, everything to not look anyone in the eyes she pushed her lips together still rocking back and forth.

Sakura tried to concentrate on the ticking of the clock, but it only helped to make her more uncomfortable. With a sigh and with all the courage she could find, she let her eyes roam over the classroom and found everyone staring at her (which was to be expected) and with another sigh she started speaking.

"So, uhm" *cough*" I guess you heard my little chat with Tsunade?" Her voice sounded quite insecure. But the tension was indeed broken.

"Damn, I never knew anyone who dared to talk to Tsunade that way and survived!" The same dirty blond haired girl said. Sakura looked up at her surprised that she even got answer at all.

"Uhm well I do have to admit that shisou does have a temper." The pink haired girl said while raising her shoulders.

"A temper that woman is the devil herself!" Temari was almost standing up by now. Sakura took instinctively a step back.

"Now I think that you're overreacting a little bit." Sakura said as she walked back towards her desk.

"No way, I swear it she's crazy!" Now the girl was actually standing up.

"Well Temari-san, I know Tsunade is, well how do I put it?"

"Crazy?" The blond put in.

Sakura looked up with a pointed look. "No she's special, I know she has a temper, but she's the best aunt I could've ever wished for. She may be quite easy to anger but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a kind heart."

"Wow, you really care don't you?"

"Well yeah, she's family, you always care about family. I could never even think about hurting her." Sakura said.

Temari raised an eyebrow, a doubting look in her eyes. "Well I don't want to spoil your fun, but we all did hear you having quite the fight with her just moment ago."

A blush made its way on the pinkettes cheeks. "Well I know what I said, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't need a lesson once in a while." And with a grin the girl put the three bottles of sake on her desk.

The class was quiet and everyone looked at her like she had grown a second head. "W-What? Did I do something?"

"Sakura?" A voice sounded, which made the girl in question look up again.

"Uhm yes Temari-san, is something wrong?" Her voice sounded insecure.

"Is that, the principals sake?" Temari asked.

"Yes, yes it is." This time Sakura actually looked proud of herself.

But before Temari could say something else, another voice sounded. "Wait, you stole the crazy principals sake un?"

Sakura looked away from Temari and looked towards the other person. It appeared it was Deidara again.

"Oh yes Deidara-san, I did indeed stole it, but like I said before, she deserved it."

The blond boy nodded in understanding, but couldn't resist to ask. "Are you going to share?" He looked actually quite hopeful. Sakura looked at the three bottles for a while. Before she took one and tossed it in the direction of the waiting guy, who caught it with a wide grin.

"Thanks un."

"No problem, just don't let Tsunade see yo- , no wait do let her see you, maybe she will fire me." Sakura thought about this possibility.

"You really don't want to be here, do you?" Again it was Temari who asked this.

"No not really, no offence but if baa-chan didn't trick me I wouldn't even have thought twice about this. No way in hell." The pinkette just let the words come out.

"So just make sure you get fired. It's not that hard." The blonde girl pointed out again.

"As much as I want to believe that, I don't think Tsunade is going to fire me at all." Sakura let her head fall on the desk with a thud.

"Why not?"

This time it was time for Sakura to point something out. "Well I think that she's not going to fire me, because I'm the only one she even want's for this job."

"How come?"

Sakura waited for a minute, before giving the answer. "She doesn't have to pay me." At this both girls broke out in laughter.

But for some reason or another, the blond girl decided to change the subject, quite directly. "Now change of subject, are Jiraya and Tsunade really dating?" In the corner of her eyes, Sakura could see some girls leaning forward, trying to get the juicy details of her story.

"Yep, and let me tell you. It's disgusting with a capital D."

"I'd like to believe that, but it isn't that surprising seeing that Jiraya is like the biggest pervert in the history of mankind and you have to admit Tsunade does have all the assets to attract those guys, if you know what I mean." The sentence was ended by Temari with a mischievous wink.

Before the girls could engage back in a conversation, a cough got their attention. Both turned their heads towards the person, and once again found Deidara.

"Is something wrong Deidara-san?"

"Well I don't know if you know this, but don't you actually have something to teach. Not that I mind

Sakura looked quite shocked, she completely forgot she still needed to teach. "Oh right, sorry I forgot you know with the whole principal thing and everything, but yeah ok. So I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm going to be your new teacher." She paused for a minute looking around.

"So…, any questions?"

A few hands went up, so Sakura pointed to the first one she saw.

"Yeah you, with the orange hair, and could you also please tell your name?"

The guy nodded his head and went on. "My name is Pein and why is a 16 year old teaching a class?"

Sakura decided to ignore the fact that there was again no last name, and was also pleasantly surprised by the fact that he didn't ask for her hair color.

"Well Pein-san, despite my age I already finished university. For me it was possible because I'm classified as being quite smart, so I've already finished all my studies. And now I'm stuck here,…no offence though." She answered.

The orange haired guy looked at her, and the girl could detect a flash of recognition in his eyes before they went cold again. He nodded indicating she could proceed.

The next person was a girl with blue hair.

"My name is Konan, and is that your real hair color?"

And there goose the dream, and what is it with the lack of last names in this place. Despite her annoyance, sakura answered with a simple "Yes." But couldn't resist the fact of asking the same question.

"If I may ask Konan-san, is that also your real hair color?"

The blue haired girl nodded and then looked down again.

The rest of the hour was filled mostly with learning names and some more questions.

**review**


	10. to much green

**Hey, I know this is short, but I'm going on a one week vacation to Greece. So I had to be fast. I promise to update a longer chapter as soon as I get back.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The bell rang and as the students made their way to the next class while the single pink haired teacher pulled out her timetable.<p>

"Gym assistant? Oh come on like my life couldn't get any worse!" Some of the remaining students looked back towards their screaming teacher, wondering what possibly could be so bad. But the young teacher ignored them as she made her way to the gym, angrily muttering with an aura of promising dead around her, students all alike decided that it was better not to cross the pinkette as they all pressed themselves against the lockers trying to avoid the girl with the glooming atmosphere hanging around her.

Sakura though was oblivious to this, the only thing she could remember her first meeting with the very known gym teacher called Maito Guy, the green beast of Konoha High as he liked to call himself. It wasn't a pleasant meeting and even though that Sakura knew the man mend well, she couldn't help but just find him to loud and hid constant proclamation of youth just made him kind-off. Well he seemed crazy to Sakura, and she dreaded the lessons that she knew where coming.

She approached the large double doors that led to the spacious gym. She could vaguely recall the high ceiling the climbing wall, all of the gym equipment pushed on a pile up against the wall and the outside track court. Lost in thoughts the girl just walked forward, but before she reached the doors the young girl was suddenly swept of her feet. The room was spinning as a voice started screaming in her ear while they were rotating in a perfect pirouette.

"Oh josh, the spirit of youth seems to be in my favor as he has granted me with this wonderful opportunity where you youthful flower are my assistant!"

As Guy was done he put the now nauseous pinkette down, who needed a minute to find her balance before she looked at the brightly smiling face of Maito Guy. The gym teacher of Leaves High.

The girl couldn't do anything else then give a small but still forced smile. The man didn't seem to mind as he kept his so called youthful stance.

"You can go dress yourself and then meet me in the gym looking youthful!"

Before the girl could respond the green clad man had already turned around and entered the gym still proclaiming his youth to everyone who liked to hear it, and everyone who didn't.

Defeated Sakura entered the changing rooms and found her 'outfit' already waiting for her. At the sight of it a sigh left the girls mouth. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

><p>After she changed she tried to silently slip into the room without being noticed, she didn't even know how these clothes could be pulled of as descend the green shirt hugged her form and the flashy yellow letters spelling Gym Assistant just pulled the attention to her still rather small bust. But is were the shorts that bore her the most worries, tight and tiny described them perfectly, and although they were rather comfortable, too Sakura it felt like she was wearing underwear.<p>

She looked down at herself and at the leaf at the side of her hip decorating the black shorts in the same green color as her shirt. She just hoped that she could pass this class unnoticed.

Her dreams were shattered though when 'The green beast of Konoha' saw his oh so youthful assistant standing not so youthfully at the side, hidden in the shadow of the bleachers.

"Ah and there is my youthful assistant come here Sakura and show everyone your youthfulness!"

The whole gym went quiet and Sakura never wished to kill someone so badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye and review!<strong>


End file.
